Gotcha
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: Who needs to sleep when you got someone in your arms? -Fic double post issue fixed-


The lights were out. The sky was filled with stars. The moonlight was bright, sending silver light through the window. It was so beautiful. She had never seen so many stars. The Frisco smog covered the sky like a blackening sheet, making star and moon gazing impossible. It was a rare and beautiful sight indeed. One that would be awesome to share with someone. Someone like _him_.

She sighed from boredom, shutting the curtains of her window as she jumped into her bed, alone. She hated being alone. She never would tell anyone this, but being alone really sucked for her. She hated sleeping alone the most. Waking up to silence and emptiness can hurt the older you get. She was slowly learning that.

Laying back on her bed, she sighed and turned to the wall, staring at the paint. How many times has she done this? How many times had she, alone, stayed up through the night, staring at the wall and wondering why she was alone? Hell it was impossible to count.

Tightly closing her eyes, she tried to will herself to sleep. Thinking of nothing but calm and peace. She had work tomorrow. She couldn't be tired at work. Not at her job. Not unless she wanted to possibly end up with some jerk pointing a gun at her head. Seriously, in her opinion, that was really starting to get old and annoying. But even so, her heart always felt like it was gonna burst from her chest everytime it happened.

Sighing, she curled the covers tighter around herself and once again tried to force herself to sleep. This time she was close. She was standing right outside the large door of dreamland, when a shuffling sound woke her up. Opening her eyes wide, she shot up in her bed, grabbing at the gun under her pillow and aiming it at the door. It was hard to make out figures in the dark, but she felt herself relax as soon as she recognized the figure.

She lowered the gun and scowled. What was this? Why was _he_ here? Not that she wasn't surprised that he would just waltz into her house, into her bedroom, in almost the middle of the night! Huffing, she slammed the gun onto her night. She watched him remove his jacket and throw it to the side, causing it to land on the chair next to her dresser.

"Seriously, you couldn't text or call me? You had to just barge into my room while you know I have a freakin loaded gun under my pillow! A gun that _you_ gave me! I could have totally shot you! Then what?" She sat up more in her bed, her arms crossed against her chest, foaming as she heard him snort, as if to say 'you shoot me? Yeah right!' as he began unbuttoning his shirt, shrugging it off before tossing it with his Jacket.

He stood bare chested, kicking off his boots, before, just as silent as always, he prowled towards the bed and slid up to her from the end, reminding her of a jungle cat stalking its prey. She watched his face as she let her arms fall to the side, allowing him to freely crawl up to her face and roughly capture her lips. She moaned at the ferociousness of his mouth on hers, feeling her nipples harden as he pressed her into the bed, his chest pressed firm against hers.

She arched her body as he began to run his hands over her body. Over her waist, her arms, her stomach, over the peaks of her breasts. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling his mouth closer, their tongue battling and twirling against each other. His hands slide back to her thigh, grasping the silk of her one-piece nightgown and sliding it up her body. His hands moved up and slid the silk material over her breast.

She sighed, moaning as he lowered his head and kissed between the valley of her breast, his tongue sliding down to her naval then back up to attacked her tan skinned breasts with his mouth, lavishing the hardening nubs with his teeth, lips, and tongue, making her moan, her fingers tangeling in his hair to hold him there.

He continued to lavish them, swirling his tongue, kissing and biting around one breast before moving to the other, giving them each equal attention. She sighed and arched her chest against his mouth, pulling lightly at his hair as he released her breast and kissed up to her neck, sucking and biting the skin, before making his way to lock their lips together for a hungry, breathtaking, kiss.

His hands continued to roam her body as their tongues locked in battle once more. She sighed and arched more into his touch, her nails digging lightly into his back as he broke the kiss, grinning as he began to lick and kiss his way down her body, teasing his tongue around her naval, causing her to moan and roll her head to the side.

His trail of kisses continued down to her womanhood, his hot breath tickling and teasing her sensitive skin as he kissed her inner thigh. She mewed and spread her legs more, sighing and arching against his hands as he ran his thumbs along the inner walls to her sex, parting the wetting lips. She gasped, bucking her hips slightly. Her breath caught as he blew his warm breath out to tickle the pink, wet, skin.

She rolled her head back and mewed, her hips twitching and bucking. He kissed along her inner left thigh before he turned to lean forward and flick his tongue against her wet inner walls, causing her to let out a deep, pleased, moan.

His tongue snaked in and out as he stroked her inner walls fully, spreading her lips wider, teasing the swelling bud of nerves as he licked up. Her breathing became ragged as he slowed his tongue as he lapped up to the bud, and began to twirl around it. Her nails and fingers dug into his scalp, her head rolling back as she arched her back and groaned.

She was shaking, biting her lip as her heart pounded loudly in her chest. She could feel her body, her muscles, tensing up at the tension he was causing to built near her bundle of nerves. She panted and gulped for air, whimpering as he stopped. She was so close! Why was he stopping?

She pouted and as he began to kiss up her body, flicking his tongue against her hard, sensitive, nub teasingly. "W-Why did you stop," she whined. "I-I was so-" she was cut off as his lips pressed firmly against hers, his tongue clashing against hers, allowing her to taste herself on his tongue. She moaned and wrapped her arms around him as he released her mouth and held her face in his hands, his strong, firm and built body hovering over hers as she stripped him of her his jeans and boxers, smiling as he kicked them away.

She sighed and mewed with want, her legs wrapping around his waist, bucking her hips against his hard member. He grinded down, teasing her wet folds, drawing a long moan from her mouth. "S-Stop teasing!" He chuckled, giving her a smug look as he shifted and guided himself to her entrance, his arms braced on either side of her. He eased his tip into her soaked entrance, but held back, not pushing in any deeper. She whimpered and wrapped her legs tighter around him, trying to push him in deeper. He strongly held back.

"P-Please," she panted, shuddering as her legs twitched and tightened around his waist, wanting him to go deeper. "What do you want?" he growled, his voice strained and husky. "You have to say it." Pouting, her nails digging into his back. "Y-You're such a jerk," she wined. "I-Inside! I want you inside me, dammit!"

Chuckling and seeming to not need another word, he pressed forward, burying into her welcoming, hot wetness. He groaned as she felt her walls pulse and squeeze him. God he was so deep! She loved the way he was stretching her.

"D-Don't stop," she panted. He smirked and rocked his hips back before drilling forward, causing her to moan, rolling her hips up to meet him. This continued before they both found a pace that they could maintain. Keeping his pace, he lowered his head to suck and nip at her breasts, her nails clawing at his shoulder and back as she gasped and moaned for him.

Fueled by her moans, he began to quicken the pace a little more, raising himself up to grip her hips and watch himself slide in and out of her, hungrily watching her breast bounce. He gripped her hips firmly as he began to ram himself into her heat. She met his thrusts, rocking her hips and pulling at the covers, crying out "o-oh G-God"

He bent down and pressed his lips to hers. She groaned against his mouth, cupping his face as she stared up into his bright eyes. She was so close. She could feel him throbbing and twitching inside her, telling her that he was close.

A bolt of tingling ecstasy spread from her center, causing her to buck and moan loudly, wanting her release. As she cupped his face, he held hers, both staring into each others eyes. Their panting grew and her mouth went wide as she cried out, her nails digging into his back, into his skin. She bucked and writhed intensely as she felt him release inside her, his groans muffled by her screams of pleasure as she was filled with his seed.

He buried his face against her shoulder as they both shuddered and gulped for air. She smiled down at him and ran her fingers through his sweat soaked hair, opening her mouth to tell him she loved him.

"Miss Ames?"

She blinked "G-Guerrero?" she bent her head to look at him but found he was gone. She sat up and looked around. "Ames!" Someone was calling her? Who the hell-?

* * *

She gasped loudly, springing up from her spot on the couch, startling Carmine, who had been asleep at the end by her feet. The Rottweiler huffed at her for waking him up, before laying his head back down.

Her eyes darted around the room before she rubbed at them, yawning. She'd been asleep? Of course she had! There was no way that she would ever have sex with... She dropped her hands and sighed. "Y-Yeah, hey! What's up, Miss Pucci?" she asked, finding her voice.

Ilsa stared at her with a look of concern. "Are you alright, miss Ames? You were... Moaning... In your sleep. Quit loudly I might add." Ames stared at Ilsa as if she had grown two heads. Had she been moaning? Oh great! That's just what she needed. To moan Guerrero's name in her sleep while at work! "Uh... Did I say anything in my sleep?"

"Well no, not really," Ilsa said, raising a slender brow at her. "Just moaning. And your moaning... It was more like..." Ilsa's voice trailed, her face going red and a flustered look appearing. A small grin appeared spread across Ames's lips as she sat up on the couch. "Like the sound you make when you and Chance-!" Ilsa cut her off. "Miss Ames, please! T-That is not something one discussing in a work environment," Ilsa fiddled with the necklace she wore as she quickly excused herself, stating she had a report to file.

Ames grinned and pat Carmine on the head as Ilsa's heels clicked away. "At least one of us is getting some, right?" Carmine stared at her with his big brown eyes, his small tail wagging at the attention he was receiving.

"Gotta love being able to dream, eh?"

… **Uh... Yeah... Say hello to another random, started at five in the morning, fic!**

**God I need to sleep! These fics are getting weirder and wronger! Ugh! Its like when I'm tired my brain goes into crazy idea land and I can't control the urge to not write them down! Bllaargge! -Head desk multiple times-... Ow -Rubs skull- That hurt...**

**Um... As I patch up my skull, please R & R... Not my best piece of work, but hey I couldn't let this go to waist... Even if I know some parts of it probably don't make any sense... I may try to fix this up later.**


End file.
